


《尤物》公关x纯情富二代·一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: ⚠️warning：女装，锤后期黑化，口球，用药，半强迫，叔母文学





	《尤物》公关x纯情富二代·一发完

Thor第一次遇见Loki时，他还没到能进酒吧的年龄。但19岁的alpha像模像样地留了胡子，便跟着高年级的学长买通门路混了进来。

若他肯向酒保打听一下，就知道眼前穿着墨绿荷叶裙的“女人”是最炙手可热的男公关，但Thor的魂完全被勾走了，他两眼发直，鸡尾酒在舌尖打转。

“hey，我不能让你白白盯着看。”绿眼睛的尤物点了根烟，Thor似乎签了什么东西，他不在乎今晚的钱包被掏空，“你叫什么名字？”

Loki刚应付完上一批客人，他都打算卸妆了，但这个惹火的帅哥看上去是个很好宰的年轻富二代。

“Thor·odinson，”鬼迷心窍的Thor没有看出尤物的性别，他被劝着喝了几杯酒，闻见Loki身上迷人的香水味，“你很美……女士，无意冒犯，我总是忍不住盯着你。”

“这没什么，”Loki弯着睫毛纤长的眼睛笑起来，“她”的声音有些低沉，靠近Thor时没有任何诱惑的意味，但偏偏就让男人屏住了呼吸，“只是下一次要记得眨眼睛，golden boy。”

Thor身上带的钱只够这些时间了，Loki伸手捏了捏他轮廓分明的下巴，像森林猫那样摇晃着裙摆离开了。

荷尔蒙旺盛的男孩梦里全是晃动的森林和红唇，Thor总是忍不住去靠近Loki，“她”像一件待价而沽的宝藏，若他不出手便会被别人摘下，任何有血性的仰慕者都别无选择。

odinson。这个姓氏意味着荣耀和黄金，Thor还没有愚蠢到搭上家族的名誉，但陌生新客的一掷千金也足以引起骚动。

英俊专情的golden boy穿过舞池，猎艳淘金的男男女女们向Thor抛去橄榄枝，但他只是一夜又一夜地走向Loki，将那个盛装出席的尤物心照不宣地占为己有。

“经理总是让我加价，”Loki在走进卡座之后遍放松了许多，懒洋洋地眯着绿眼睛，“我已经为你心软很多次了，jailbait。”

“我随你处置，”Thor只是看着她笑，Loki能对二十个男人说不重样的情话，但他散尽千金能换来的也只有这些，“你今天有心事，Loki。”

“是吗？”尤物揉了揉精致的面具，突然搭上Thor的大腿，“我吓到你了？”

“我……”Thor的确被吓到了，他不知道该先回答哪一句，也不敢揣测Loki的暗示。

“你是今年为我消费最高的客人，”洞悉一切的美人将昂贵酒香吐息在Thor的鼻尖，“把这当作圣诞节礼物，怎么样？”

oh god，Thor在脑海里尖叫，她想睡我。

“我……是吗？”

“可能有些险，”Loki拢了拢披肩的黑色卷发，有一缕被“她”咬在了潮湿的红唇边，“那就再开瓶好酒吧。”

Thor照做了却压根没喝那瓶酒，便带着他的森林猫离开了卡座。“别在酒吧里吻我，”Loki在他耳边说，“除非你想让人以为这在我的工作范围之内。”

那瓣嘴唇和Thor想象中的一样软而灵活，他将Loki压在暗纹绚丽的墙上接吻，两人都动情得很快。

Loki脚下的高跟鞋交错着发出“咯哒”一声，Thor便在“她”从自己胸口滑落前将人带到了床上，他紧张得满背是汗，手掌顺着Loki修长紧实的大腿慢慢撩上裙摆……

“What the fuck……hey！”Thor并不敢确信自己摸到了什么热硬的一团，毕竟他自己也有那个，“你他妈是个男人？！”

“谁也没引导过你认为我是个女人，”Loki柔韧而迅捷地翻身骑住了Thor，他这才意识到对方果真是个漂亮到过分的男人，“这很重要吗？”

好问题，Thor愤怒又兴奋地想。

“男人可以穿裙子，可以化妆，当然也能喜欢男人……”Loki把玩着Thor胸口衬衫的绣标，心不在焉地仰着修长的脖颈四下张望，直到屁股被什么东西顶到时才低下头，“你硬了？”

“我以为我能直一辈子。”Thor有些茫然地看着叼开自己皮带的森林猫，Loki因为他的蠢话犯了个白眼，“你……怎么办到的？”

“嗯？”Loki打开润滑油，亮晶晶的手指探到身后，撑着Thor的胸口翘起腰臀时轻轻地喘了一声，“你是说腰围还是皮肤？”

都是，哪个三十岁的男人能漂亮到这种地步？Thor硬得浑身都疼，他如牵线木偶般托住了Loki紧绷的大腿，看着他皱着冒汗的鼻尖慢慢往下坐。

“你不吻我吗？”Loki低垂着那双依旧能迷惑Thor的绿眼睛，细韧得惊人的腰肢扭动起来，夹着他的大腿也时而紧绷或放松，取决于身体里的那东西顶得有多深，“看在你baby blue的眼睛份上，我还不想一拳揍上来。”

Thor终于笑了，他浑身发热，每块肌肉都蓄势待发。森林猫舔着爪子挑衅猎人，他必须将Loki压制住好好教训一顿，这个骗得他人财两空的漂亮混账。

Loki大方地将小腿挂在了Thor的臂弯里，脚趾还勾着自己的内裤摇晃，像一朵糜烂放浪的大丽花，白花花的肉从Thor用力收拢的指间漏出来，又紧得让人发狂。

他至少缠着迷人傲慢的男公关做到了后半夜，Loki嗓子全哑了，口红也糊到下巴和脖颈，和Thor凶暴的吻痕纠缠在一起，还被捅得肚子坠痛。

“唔，果然是19岁的青少年……”Loki撑着床沿穿回裙子，有些可爱地嘟囔着，“以后别来这种局了，也就碰上了我才没把你骗得倾家荡产。”

“你什么意思？”Thor愣了愣，几年之后他回想起此时的冲动只觉得好笑，“我还以为你挺喜……”

“喜欢上我的客人？”Loki头也不抬地蹬上高跟鞋，优雅自如地在镜子前补妆，“做公关最忌讳这个，你别把场面弄得太难看。”

Thor僵硬地站起来，他精心挑选的外套上还有Loki留下的抓痕，身后的床单上仍有暧昧的褶皱。

他家境优渥，19年来栽过最大的跟头就在这个男公关身上了。

“我很抱歉，dear。”Loki残忍冷静地勾着唇，他赶走了近来最得心应手的饭票，这样反常的举动却无人察觉，“但我给不了你想要的，还是个男人。”

“也对，你是个男人就没什么意思了。”Thor扯了扯嘴角，旗鼓相当地回敬过去。也许他天生就适合踏进这个薄情的圈子里，昨夜还被捧在掌心的尤物，今早便打算死生不复相见。

天之骄子odinson圆满结束了四年学业，不深不浅地交往了几任门当户对的女友。Thor当初因为Loki卖了两辆跑车，被odin狠狠教训过后就很少再回家。

他接手集团第三年的时候，向来不着调的花心叔叔fandral突然要结婚了，对方还是个男人。Thor虽然觉得叔叔的离婚风波就在眼前，还是打算赏脸回一次老宅。

Loki到公寓楼下时，fandral已经靠在车边等候。他已经快要37岁，最稳妥的办法就是和豪门不受宠的旁支结婚，恩爱几年后也就各玩各的了。

“看你穿西装还真不习惯，”fandral绅士地替未婚夫开了车门，他们从Loki初出茅庐时便认识了，“也好，免得吓到我那一把年纪的哥哥odin。”

“你想对外宣传娶了一个女人也行啊，”Loki不着调地开玩笑，他依旧长着一张惹祸的脸，“我那满衣柜的皮草都挺适合扮演贵妇的。”

odinson家族的显赫还是让Loki震惊了一把，他巧舌如簧地哄着对自己颇有偏见的odin，老人家耳根子软，很快也就板着脸不反对什么了。

那个据fandral说已经继承了家业的侄子姗姗来迟，Thor脱下外套递给管家时，Loki正陪着frigga看老相册，温柔体贴的漂亮男人很受老夫人喜爱。

糟了，Loki呼吸困难地整了整衣领，那双蓝眼睛波澜不惊地望着他，说不清有没有想起七年前的纠葛。

“终于见你回来一次了，Thor。”frigga上前亲吻了儿子的面颊，26岁的男人成熟了很多，被培养成了杀伐果断的领袖，“这下连你叔叔都要结婚了，自己也别拖着了，嗯？”

“今晚的主角可不是我，母亲。”Thor笑了一声，目光重新转回Loki脸上，“不介绍一下自己吗，叔母？”

Loki怔了一下，他现在穿着男装，也许Thor真的没有认出来……

“叫他laufeyson就行，”fandral圆滑地缓和了气氛，他这侄子近年来性格阴沉冷漠，Loki被追捧惯了，也许是一时不知道怎么应付，“好啦，给你叔叔一个面子。”

Thor淡淡“嗯”了一声，在odin的身侧落座，这才算是晚餐正式开始了。

Loki被豪门繁琐的规矩压得喘不过气，根本吃不了几口，精神不济的odin离席后，fandral接了个电话说有朋友的酒局，他巴不得也能跟着回到熟悉的社交圈里。

“frigga还看着呢，宝贝。”fandral摁着忍不住想往外窜的野猫，笑眯眯地揽着Loki的腰嘀咕，“今晚乖一点留下来，贵妇日子都在后面。”

这就是和旁支结婚的坏处，事事都要看家族的脸色。Loki勉强笑了笑，只好继续用当公关磨炼出银舌头讨frigga欢心。直到老夫人也睡下了，才打着哈欠回卧室。

忧思多虑的准贵妇走进侧卧，还没有开灯就被一股巨力掼到了门上。压着Loki的男人魁梧强悍，漫不经心的轻笑在他耳边响起。

“好久不见啊，叔母。”

该死！他还记得我！

“唔，你听我说……”Loki也跟着干笑，可怜巴巴地缩着脖子，“我真的不知道你姓odinson，否则当初绝不会招惹你……”

Thor却听得冷笑一声，像拎小鸟般轻而易举地把人推到了床上。

“你干什么？！”Loki吓得叫出声，又顾忌走廊另一头休息的老人家，只好压低嗓音拼命挣扎，“Thor！当初是我玩弄了你，但现在我都快和你叔叔结……啊！”

男人的腰依旧很细，把一身黑西装穿得风流诱人，Thor单手便把那件丝绸衬衫撕开了一大半，露出Loki白腻饱满的胸膛。

“就算我在fandral面前上你，他也不会为了一个男公关得罪我。”Thor像验货般拍了拍Loki苍白哆嗦的面颊，他恨了那么久的人，现在轻易地就能被予取予求。

“别怕，Loki。”Thor把男人的手按到自己的腰上，皮带的金属扣冰得Loki下意识一颤，“我不会弄坏你，那就不好看了。”

“就这一次，please……”Loki绝望地闭了闭眼，他逃不过了，只能指望Thor发泄完后就会消气，“你不是这样的、求你……”

可那个天真又热情的痴心少年，被他亲手杀死在了七年前的酒店。

“你会一直呆在这栋宅子里的，对吗？”男人修长的手艰难地解开了Thor的皮带，他怜惜地摸了摸Loki的嘴唇，那里毫无血色，却依旧柔软得像花瓣，“那就别在意是对哪个男人张开腿。”

“你休想！”Loki彻底被激怒了，他甚至连fandral的婚约都想反悔，只要能逃离这个面目全非的恶魔。

Thor一把将他从床边拖了回来，Loki为了防身会些拳脚功夫，但那完全抵抗不了体型优势，Thor逼着他跪趴下来，单手摁着Loki的脖子便能让他动弹不得，两手徒劳地扒拉着床单。

“我还是很喜欢你，Loki。”Thor从中间撕开了Loki的西装裤，用指腹将凉凉的膏药推进他的肠道。Loki本以为是润hua剂，但他很快反应过来那是别的东西，体内开始不可抑制地发热。

“会舒服的，好么？”Thor亲了亲被迫跪坐在怀里的人，吻过的耳廓和脖颈立刻敏感地浮红，“最不可能伤害你的人就是我，Loki。”

“不嗯！哈啊……”Loki嘶哑地哀求呜咽，他很久没做过了，Thor要是用强的话绝对会弄出撕裂伤，“轻点、嗯呃！求你…我怕疼……”

“你也这样对我的叔叔撒娇么？”男人的手指顺着滑腻的药膏插了进来，将穴口撑到容易进出的程度后继续深入，料理着肠道深处的软肉，“所有人都对你格外宽容宠爱，Loki。”

不是的……不是的，你根本不知道我走到如今付出了多少！Loki想要反驳，但他说不出话。Thor才是那个仗着英俊皮囊行凶的混蛋，招惹了他一次又一次。

被固定大开腿根的男人艰难地膝行了几步，在体腔里凹陷的软肉被戳中时又哀叫着软了下来，哆嗦着回过头去求饶。

“我没有……还没和fandral上床。”Loki屈辱地翕动着鼻翼，努力吞着插进肠道里的四根手指，“轻点、唔！我真的很久没…唔、受不了这样……”

“在这儿等我，”Thor似乎轻轻叹了口气，Loki不知道他有什么好无奈地，“连床单的褶皱都不许变。”

现在的小孩儿都是什么怪脾气……Loki委屈茫然地跪在床上，腰太酸了就把脸靠在枕头上闭了会儿眼，Thor才拿着手上的东西姗姗来迟。

“这是什……啊！”Loki被冰得向前一窜，Thor很快摁住他的腰把两颗金属球体全推了进来，那里面应该是装了水银，比稳定的电动震感强烈百倍，“操唔……拿出去！哈嗯……”

“这些年来我给你买了很多礼物，就像我们真的在一起了那样。”Thor将艰难挣扎的漂亮男人箍在胸口，一下下地拍打着浑圆的翘臀，让那两颗水银珠震荡得更加汹涌，“你真的不该把自己送上门……Loki。”

“Thor！Thor……”可怜的骗子终于被折磨得哭成了一团，抓着青年的衣襟磕磕巴巴地哀求，“别这样对我，please……我错了我错了——”

“还有些别的，想看看吗？”Thor充耳不闻地打开了那个大盒子，从里面挑出一个皮革口球塞进Loki嘴里，搭扣绕到他脑后卡紧，“嘘，你为了脱罪什么都能说出来，我可不想再心软了。”

他是个疯子。Loki目光涣散地被捏着小腿拖到床边，Thor正半跪着替他穿上长到大腿的丝袜，扣在丁字裤的边沿。

fandral玩笑般说过，odinson家族的人总有些偏执和极端。他是风流散漫，而Thor是另一个极端，Loki察觉得太晚了。

“你喜欢这个品牌的高跟鞋，我一直记得。”Thor珍重地吻上手掌中托着的足尖，Loki像惊弓之鸟般瞪着他，像吓破了胆南被牵着站起来，夹着身体里下坠的金属球走到墙边，离门12步，和七年前酒店里一样。

“还需要前戏吗？”Thor意料之中地看着Loki慌乱摇头，然后便拨开丁字裤卡在他臀缝里的勒带，拎出包裹着粘腻亮丝的金属球，在男人浑身放松地喘息时突然肏了进去。

Loki猝不及防地叫了一声，背入式插得太深了，他穿着高跟鞋都被Thor顶得踮起脚，仿佛要被撞碎在面前的墙上，狂轰乱炸般在他的肠道里深进浅出地操干。

Loki在被猛得撞上前列腺时呜咽着射了出来，Thor的手在衬衫里毒蛇般游走，咬着他的耳朵告诉Loki他用精液毁了一面墙。

男人穿着丝袜的双腿绷直修长，随着身后的律动摇晃着弯着又踮起。Thor用力掐握着Loki瘦长的腰身，甚至能摸到自己的阴茎是如何在他的肚子里冲撞。

“唔唔、嗯……”内射的快感比Thor预料得更盛，他意识到Loki似乎想说什么，便慷慨地解下了口球。

“你快捅到我嗓子眼了……啊！”

“不是这句。”Thor好心地挺了挺腰，提醒Loki他被干得有多爽。

“我爱你，Thor。”Loki终于屈服了，咬着这个字眼时眼里像雏鸟般茫然，他没有这种情绪，也就理解不了Thor为什么如此愤怒。

但是随便吧，年轻人总喜欢玩这样的把戏，爱得要死要活的，到头来要么滚到床上，要么饮弹自尽。

Thor其实很容易满足，他刹那间就温柔了下来，把被折磨得不断哆嗦的尤物抱回床上，握着Loki形状漂亮的小腿进入他。

“你好乖。”比Thor年长了十多岁的男人在他身下轻轻扭动着，像快要咽气的小动物般发出断断续续的哭喘。他抵着Loki的肩膀一下下挺腰，发力的腹肌棱块分明，性感而年轻得令人头晕目眩。

Loki不再反抗了，终于缠着Thor的腰身让侵犯变成了一场合奸。他懒洋洋地琢磨第二天该怎样收拾残局，被不满他分心的小狼崽咬着脖子拖回情欲深渊。

“你可以睡个懒觉，”Thor蛮横地占着Loki身体里最柔软的地方不离开，仿佛只要射得够多就能让“她”怀孕，连满背的抓痕都能被当作勋章，“等你醒来的时候，我已经处理好一切了。”

是吗？Loki连睁眼的力气都没有，被Thor像照顾婴儿般在浴缸里托起脖子，也许这就是他的目的，让37年来千锤百炼出的精明都被宠坏。

fandral也不是个全然的花花公子，说起来有点卑鄙，他一开始就察觉到Thor盯着Loki的眼神不对，十分危险。

至于有多危险呢，fandral不得不装作忙碌地退让出雄狮的领地，以免Thor将他的亲叔叔一起碾碎。

这个疯子干得出来，odinson家的人都这样，fandral已经从他的哥哥odin身上领教过一次了。

他那个天才又混账的侄子靠在厨房的水池边抽烟，视odin立下的禁烟家规为无物。Thor敞着的衣领里露出十分惨烈的牙印和抓痕，fandral已经考虑Loki的墓地该选葬在哪儿了。

不过好在，Thor只是问他介不介意重新找一个叔母，这个他要了。

“odin那边怎么办？”fandral问，他不觉得有多愤怒，肉弱强食罢了。

Thor笑了笑，眉眼间还有些遗传自frigga的温和俊美，但已经不是那个会在圣诞夜欢呼着感谢他送了跑车的小侄子了。

他简短地说了几句话，fandral毛骨悚然地发现Thor已经把那老家伙的权柄架空，十分彻底地成长为一头巨兽。

“七年前那个人就是Loki吗？”fandral问了个蠢问题，“也对，还能是谁……”

也只能是他了。

Thor点点头，简短地对叔叔说了声“谢谢”，fandral在厨房里又站了会儿，眼前晃过十六七岁的Loki，像一团惊艳甜蜜的金色羊绒。

“hey，”金色羊绒的光芒变得暗淡，Loki拢着宽大的睡袍走进来，fandral简直要为Thor的宽容拍手叫好了，他笃定自己不敢再靠近曾经的未婚夫，“我看见他……你……”

“我估计你的婚期都不会变，说不定还会提前。”fandral笑嘻嘻地摊开手，永远都是没心没肺的样子，“习惯就好，大家族嘛……你依旧能当贵妇，而且比和我结婚好多了。”

“这样啊。”Loki无声地弯了弯眼睛，端着温水离开。他和fandral之间本就没有太多真情实意，对方不打算出手相助也在情理之中。

Thor终究没把场面弄得太难看，像是还记着Loki七年前的那句提点。他对外宣布与一名女子结婚，婚礼上的新娘身段高挑，剪短的黑发藏在白纱之下。

此后的很多年，包括fandral在内的所有人都没怎么见过Loki了。

Thor的脾气缓和了许多，像是再也不用狩猎的雄狮收敛了獠牙，心满意足地在领地中巡视。

他三十岁生日时，终于顺遂frigga的心意大办了一次宴会。Thor只出席了上半场，其余时间便留给名流和富贾们笼络人脉，像是家中有人等着他回去。

fandral喝醉了，搭着侄子的肩膀走出宴会厅醒醒神。他这才再一次看见Loki，年轻得像是留在了过去的时光里。

穿着长风衣的黑发男人揽过丈夫的胳膊，也许Thor才是被宠坏的那个，醉醺醺的目光胶着在Loki光滑的面颊上，仿佛是下一秒就要跳到爱人怀里抢夺注意力的大猫。

“那我们先走了。”Loki向fandral点点头，他原本是想聊聊的，比如自己的第三本小说，还有Thor打算领养一个孩子……

但鉴于丈夫正蛮横地收紧搂住自己的胳膊，Loki还是把心思全部收了回来，他可折腾不过吃醋的年轻人。

“别走神，Loki。”Thor凑过来叼着Loki的纽扣，行驶中的车辆颠簸了一下，司机无声地升起隔板，他的母鹿便无处可逃，“再说一遍……”

“我爱你，Thor。”独属于他一人的尤物低声呢喃，纸醉金迷的爱恨与清晨的吻同样深刻。


End file.
